


Silver Knight

by delilahdraken



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilahdraken/pseuds/delilahdraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece about Jazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Knight

Screeching metal  
Burning rubber  
Bleeding on the pavement  
You will be missed

Crumbling stone  
Falling glass  
Fighting for your life  
You will be missed

Shooting enemies  
Protecting allies  
Taunting a monster  
You will be missed

Torn in two  
Abandoned as garbage  
Lost forever

You were loved

You  
Are  
Jazz


End file.
